


Pandora's Box

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open wide and dive deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

"Kurosaki Hisoka."

He turned at the voice, saw a solemn-eyed man. "Yes?"

"I am Tatsumi Seiichirou, Secretary to the Chief of the Shokan Division." They bowed, and the man continued. "You understand what your position will require?"

"I am prepared to fulfill all of my duties as Shinigami, Tatsumi-san."

"That I do not doubt, Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Have those duties been explained to you in full?"

"Yes, Tatsumi-san."

"Then please come with me. Konoe-kachou has your first assignment."

He followed, and the horrors began to rise.

The bottom was a long way down.


End file.
